


睡衣

by hsl24



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, kpop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsl24/pseuds/hsl24
Summary: 玩具預警！不喜勿點🚗🚗🚗🚗安全帶繫好喔一車一清水健康多一點Let go
Kudos: 20





	睡衣

**Author's Note:**

> 玩具預警！不喜勿點  
> 🚗🚗🚗🚗安全帶繫好喔   
> 一車一清水健康多一點  
> Let go

文星伊一如往常的定居在她姐家，hip回歸期好不容易要結束了但接踵而來的年末舞台，並沒有讓她們有時間休息，但在懶惰地獄沒有她的金容仙，還是擠出了時間拍攝solarsido的影片，文星伊躺在沙發上看著金容仙把一套又一套的睡衣擺好，裡面還不乏自己平常常穿的那些，然而這個點子是文星伊在昨天半夢半醒間前隨口說的，沒想到容墩還真的拍了

金容仙擺了好一陣子，終於開始拍了，對著鏡頭一套又一套的介紹，還用心的把每套睡衣都穿了一次，對著鏡頭賣萌抽風，每種pose都來

這可苦了乖乖在一旁的同僚一，憋笑憋的快內傷，生怕出了聲會被姐姐罵

「那個solar xi~我可以笑了嗎」

看著金容仙的錄影告一段落，文倉鼠打趣的看著金容仙

「啊～昂你很煩欸，就叫你不要看！再笑你今天就回家喔」

文裝乖星伊立馬展現出一秒嚴肅的特長，示好的把金容仙拉到自己懷裡，俗話說抱一抱人就乖了，文星伊把頭埋進金容仙的髮間深吸了一口

「欸容，你今天難得有洗頭喔」

懷裡的人立馬又不安分了

「呀！昂！文星伊！你真的很欠揍」

除了到處掰彎木木以外文星伊最喜歡做的事就是調戲她的容墩了，寵溺的看著又變成昂昂精的金容仙，文星伊忍不住親了上去，原本只是想淺嘗輒止但沒想到金容仙卻主動加深了這個吻

這讓平時主動慣了的文星伊感到訝異，但很快的就閉上眼睛享受年上難得的主動，放任著金容仙的舌頭在自己口中撒野，文星伊只是溫柔的配合著，互相交纏追逐，直到雙方都快喘不過氣，才結束這個綿長的吻

「容？⋯唔⋯」

文星伊正想要問問自己姐姐為什麼難得主動，但那人完全不給他喘息的空間，金容仙從文星伊的懷裡退了出來，將他推倒，雙腳一開就跨坐在文星伊的腰間，低身下去又是一陣熱吻，主動送上來的兔肉怎麼能不吃，文星伊使力起身抱住金容仙就往臥室走

像無尾熊一樣掛在文星伊身上的金容仙，雖然早就預測到了年下的反應，但還是滿意的笑了，平日都讓文星伊調戲，總是要扳回一成的

文星伊早已沒了耐心，恨不得把她的容壓在身下好好疼愛一番，猴急的把金容仙放倒在床上，伸手就是想脫去金容仙身上礙事的睡衣

金容仙一個翻身，又跨坐到文星伊身上

「誰准你脫了？」

少了平常的傻氣，取而代之的是比舞台上還要嫵媚的眼神，直勾勾的看著文星伊，還貼上文星伊的耳朵，舔咬了一番，濕熱酥麻的快感讓文星伊叫了出聲

「恩⋯嘶⋯」

「飄啦，今天要乖乖聽姐姐的話喔」

語畢金容仙便開始慢慢的解開睡衣的前扣，下身有意無意的摩擦文星伊的身體，被壓著的文星伊被誘惑的心癢難耐，看到了文星伊佈滿情慾的眼神，金容仙笑的更加勾人

「飄啦～幫我解開好不好⋯但不能用手喔」

金容仙把胸湊到文星伊的嘴前，示意他用嘴巴幫他解開，文星伊雙手扣住金容仙纖細的腰身，賣力的撐起頭用嘴試圖咬開萬惡的扣子

一對柔軟就這樣壓在自己臉上，牡丹香水混合著金容仙的乳香充斥在鼻腔，這樣香豔的刺激下，文星伊感受到腹部的熱流不斷，無奈那些扣子好像跟他有仇，口水已浸濕了金容仙的衣角卻還是沒有展獲

感受到了年下的賣力，金容仙獎勵似的扯開已經半開的睡衣，抓著文星伊的手揉捏自己胸前的飽滿，文星伊另一手扣住金容仙的後腦勺，親了上去，想把所有的慾望融在親吻裡傳達給她，不忘加大了揉捏飽滿的力道

「唔⋯嗯阿⋯哼」

金容仙被年下熱烈的吻，還有胸前的快感分散了注意力，文星伊一個翻身，要回了上面的位子，將金容仙的睡褲連同內褲一起退去，吻著金容仙的脖子，壞心的伸出舌頭輕舔繞圈，雙手撫上乳尖，不停的揉捏

「嗯⋯癢嗯⋯啊⋯」

文星伊往下掃過了特別喜歡的鎖骨，不忘在上面留下自己的記號，一路來到了柔軟的雙峰，張口就含住已挺立的乳尖，舌頭不停的打轉，時而輕咬時而吸吮，也沒有冷落另外一邊，持續揉捏著渾圓，而另一隻手就往金容仙的秘境探去，金容仙早就濕的一塌糊塗

「嗯⋯昂⋯哼⋯嗯啊」

這時文星伊卻突然停止了所有動作，起身往房門外走，在金容仙困惑時文星伊就回來了，身下出現的東西，讓金容仙更加害羞，一根挺立的傢伙就這樣從文星伊的胯下凸了出來

「容⋯我們來試點不一樣的」

文星伊因為情慾而變的更沙啞的低沉嗓音，讓金容仙更濕了，不是沒有幻想過，被文星伊用下身狠狠抽插，雖然只是道具，但是看到了實體還是很害羞

將金容仙的腿掰開成M字型，文星伊對準了花穴一個挺身直接進入，整根挺立因為過於的潤滑沒入了金容仙的體內，突然間被填滿，讓金容仙忍不住發出喟嘆

「啊⋯嘶⋯嗯⋯好深⋯好大」

「容⋯我可以動了嗎」

「嗯⋯快點⋯幹我⋯」

得到允許的文星伊，雙手扣住了金容仙的大腿用力的擺動著腰，一下又一下的進出抽送著，看著金容仙面帶潮紅，閉上眼輕咬著嘴唇的畫面讓文星伊忍不住又加大了撞擊的力道，一手撫上了小核按壓撫弄著，強烈的快感讓金容仙的腿下意識的勾上了文星伊的腰，雙手也忍不住的抓緊了文星伊

「嗯嘶⋯容⋯舒服嗎⋯哼」

「嗯嗯⋯好⋯啊哈⋯舒服⋯飄啦⋯好棒⋯嗚⋯要到了昂啊⋯」

第一次高潮後文星伊將金容仙翻過身，讓金容仙跪著，忍不住打了一下她結實屁股，還在高潮餘韻的金容仙敏感的震了一下，不等她平復文星伊又從後面狠狠的進入，因為姿勢的許可文星伊更加大幅度的抽送，每一下抽插帶出的晶瑩，讓文星伊的褲子濕了一大塊

「偶膩⋯好濕⋯從後面喜歡嗎」

見年上沒有反應文星伊故意停了下來，直到金容仙紅著臉用顫抖的聲音回答了，她才繼續

「啊嗯⋯哼嗯⋯討厭⋯昂⋯喜歡⋯嗯⋯哼⋯」

文星伊躺了下來，拉著金容仙要他坐到自己身上

「容，接下來你自己動」

金容仙跨坐上去，緩緩一點一點的將挺立送入自己體內，腰肢便開始搖動起來，腹肌的線條隨著運動而加深，文星伊一手抓住正在晃動的豐滿，配合著金容仙的律動揉捏著，一手不忘照顧小核，來回按壓摩擦著，金容仙在這樣三邊的快感下很快的再次被送上了頂峰

「啊嗯⋯又要到了⋯啊哈⋯嗚⋯嗯哼⋯嗯」

文星伊抱著了身體已經微微發抖的金容仙，用力頂胯著，每一下都深深的撞擊金容仙的敏感點，快感佔據著金容仙全身上下每一個細胞

「嗯啊⋯飄啦⋯我真的⋯嗚⋯不行了⋯嗯哼⋯啊哈⋯」

「偶膩等等還不可以⋯」

文星伊壓上了金容仙，把挺立拔出，將兩隻手指送入，被濕熱收縮的甬道包覆著，文星伊這才有了擁有金容仙的安全感，來回抽送撞擊著金容仙的敏感點，非要親手把她送上高潮才可以，比起道具文星伊的手更能掌握金容仙的敏感點

「嗚⋯嗚⋯·啊哈⋯嗯⋯啊哈⋯嗯到了⋯⋯嗯啊啊啊啊」

金容仙顫抖著軟下身體，縮在文星伊的懷裡，文星伊側身將人抱緊

「偶膩，辛苦了」

親了親懷裡已經累到睡著的年上，文星伊又在幫姐姐想還能拍什麼主題了


End file.
